Three Little Words
by Emjay27
Summary: Bella thinks she has the perfect fiance until he betrays her trust. Feeling lost she finds herself drawn to an arrogant stranger, but is he keeping something from her? And how far will her ex-fiance go in revenge? BxJ. Slightly OOC. AH. Rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here we go again. Second (and much longer) fic. I will try to update at a chapter a week, but who knows how that will pan out. And despite what this may lead you to believe, it is a Jasper and Bella story. **

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

2009

The first time she saw him he was standing aloof, leaning against the bar with the eyes of every girl in the room on him. She was drawn to him, his bronze curls, golden brown eyes, his perfectly smooth pale skin. Dressed in a suit with the top button of his shirt undone, he looked like every girl's dream, including hers. He didn't seem to notice the looks he was attracting as he sipped his glass of champagne, until his gaze fell on her where she stood nearby. Approaching her at an almost predatory pace, he said 'I'm Edward Cullen, please, let me buy you a drink.' His voice was like velvet. He stared straight into her eyes as if he could find out all of her secrets, know everything about her just by doing so. Well what can a girl do but say yes when she's made to feel so special, like she is the clichéd only girl in the room?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I would post the first chapter straight away because the prologue is so short. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

2014

"Alice, can you please hurry up! I need to get to work, I have a shift at 4.30," Bella shouted up the stairs of the white painted Victorian terrace house in Fulham she shared with her sister.

"Hold on a sec," Alice replied. "I'm putting the finishing touches to your outfit so that you can wow Edward tonight. He'll be speechless when he sees you in this."

_Oh god_, Bella groaned to herself, knowing that Alice always got carried away when it came to shopping, clothes, hair, makeup and anything to do with dressing her up like an overgrown Barbie doll. Bella loved her sister, but that didn't stop her infuriation at the constant need to follow fashions, and worse, trying to push Bella into doing the same. Their family could no longer hide from the fact that Alice was extremely shallow, caring for little more than appearances.

Alice finally came running down the winding staircase carrying a low cut red satin dress, high black heels and a huge make-up bag. Bella admitted to herself grudgingly that Alice did know her stuff. The dress was the perfect shade of red to accentuate her pale skin and long wavy brown hair and the heels added instant sex appeal, just what a girl needed at her engagement party.

"Thanks Alice," Bella said, a smile crossing her lips. "What would I do without you here to sort me out?"

"You're gonna look so hot Bells and Edward will love it! Although, I'll be giving you a run for your money in my dress, no one will be able to keep their eyes off me!"

With her petite frame and short dark hair, Alice's pixie like features never left her short of admirers, however this did not quell her competitive streak when it came to her only sister. Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's constant need to be the centre of attention.

"And anyway, I cannot believe you're going to work on the night of the party. I'd have thought your priorities would have been a little different right now, especially with Edward and his family spending so much time and money trying to make this perfect for you," Alice continued.

"Urgh, just give me the dress, I really do need to leave." Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's constant need to be the centre of attention. "You know I can't let Seth down at such short notice. Besides, I love my job. Working in the bookshop will help me to relax before the party."

Bella was studying for a Masters degree in Psychology and was supplementing her income by working part time in a small independent bookshop. It had always been important for her to make her own way in life, however that did not stop Alice and Edward in particular giving her a hard time about it. Making their own only thinking about themselves and their immediate circle, they would never understand just how worthwhile her ambitions were. Bella had often mused over the idea that Alice was much more suited to Edward than she was, but brushed those unwelcome thoughts hastily aside.

Pushing any negativity to the back of her mind, Bella grabbed her dress and shoes, stuffed them unceremoniously in a bag and hurried out the door. As she jumped into her black Range Rover Sport, a birthday present from Edward the year before, Bella thought more about her future husband. Edward Cullen…her gorgeous and intelligent fiancé who was now a barrister in a nationally renowned chambers. She smiled fondly as she thought about how they had met five years ago and how happy they were at the beginning of their relationship. Edward was the consummate gentleman; opening doors, ordering her meals, paying for everything. However, these very things that Bella had loved and appreciated at the beginning had begun to get on her nerves. Not being able to make a decision for herself was beginning to get a bit old. She was all for courteous and attentive behaviour, but the way Edward often acted had begun to feel a little controlling. With a frown she again brushed the unwelcome thoughts aside.

_We're engaged, he's throwing me a fabulous party and soon I will be Mrs Isabella Cullen,_ Bella reassured herself.

Looking up, Bella realised she'd made the drive on autopilot, too wrapped up in her thoughts about Edward. Bella jumped from the car and crossed the street to Book Worms, the small bookstore she worked in part time to cover some of her university fees. It was an aspect of her life that she loved. It was calm and peaceful in the bookshop and Bella often didn't have much to do all day but potter about restocking shelves and arranging displays, broken up by numerous tea breaks. Seth Waters the bookstore owner was an absentminded academic whose one true love was old books and he had been struggling with the day to day running of his shop. Bella's Psychology lecturer Leah Waters, Seth's sister, had recommended Bella to him as a part time store assistant. Bella was eternally grateful to Leah for introducing them. Seth was a joy to work for and the work was flexible enough to fit around lectures while still allowing her plenty of time off. She was also grateful for the additional income it provided.

_Ding-a-ling. _The bell sounded as Bella pushed open the door of the shop.

"Is that you Bella?" she heard Seth call from the storeroom.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Bella replied, dumping her bag behind the small counter. Entering the storeroom, she found Seth practically upside down in a box of books.

"Have you seen the first edition of The Great Gatsby?" he asked, his voice muffled from the box. "I know it's here somewhere."

Bella groaned. Only Seth would be able to lose a priceless first edition in the tardis he called a storeroom. There were bookshelves and boxes filling the room from floor to ceiling. One of Bella's self-appointed tasks was to sort everything out, but there were so many books that it was taking her some time.

"I'll help you look," she said, knowing it could take a while.

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm running so late" Bella muttered. Glancing at her watch again, she realised she should have been at the party over an hour ago. By the end of her shift, Bella had successfully helped Seth to find the book and had sorted out another couple of boxes in the process. However, she had been so engrossed in the task she was now running very late for her own engagement party.

Bella hurriedly pulled on the dress Alice had picked out and added a little extra mascara and harlot red lipstick. Pausing at the mirror in the small toilet to rearrange her hair one final time, Bella looked at her phone to see a long list of missed calls, predominantly from her Dad, Alice and Edward. "Oh god," she groaned, "I'm in so much trouble!"

As Bella rushed out the door, shoes in hand, she bumped into Seth.

"Um, you look very smart Bella, are you doing something special tonight?"

"It's my engagement party, remember?" Bella had told Seth numerous times that she was engaged and the party was tonight, but unless you were an old book, it was unlikely that he would pay any attention to what you said. She had even invited him to come along, knowing he was unlikely to make it.

"Oh yes, yes of course," he said, beaming. "Have a wonderful time my girl."

"Thanks Seth," Bella called back over her shoulder, already rushing to her car. Throwing her shoes and bag onto the passenger seat, Bella set off in bare feet for the home of her soon to be parents-in-law, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

The eminent Dr Carlisle Cullen had always scared her. He was well known as one of the best neurosurgeons in the country and as such was extremely intelligent, not unlike his son, something Bella had found a bit intimidating. Dr Cullen always appeared many years younger than his age would belie, with perfectly coiffed blonde hair and flawlessly translucent skin, he was devastatingly handsome, his looks more at home on a model than a doctor. And this was without mentioning that Carlisle did not hide that he thought Bella was an inappropriate girlfriend for his son.

Pulling into a parking space on the street of their large home in Kensington, Bella pulled on her shoes and ran up the steps to the front door, stumbling slightly in her heels. On entering the house she come face to face with Edward's parents who were waiting in the hallway.

"Ah Bella," said Esme. "I'm so glad you've finally made it, we were starting to worry about where you'd got to!" As intimidating as Carlisle appeared, Esme was the opposite. With her soft red hair and kind smile, Esme had welcomed Bella into their family, making her feel more at ease in their presence.

"I'm so sorry Esme," Bella said, slightly out of breath from the mad dash from her car and up the stairs into their house. "I got held up at work and got here as quickly as I could."

"Well be that as it may, a lot of time and expense has gone into organising this party for you Isabella," interrupted Dr Cullen. "The least you could have done is shown up on time. There are a lot of people here waiting to see you and Edward together."

"Darling please calm down," said Esme. "Bella's here now and there's no harm done. Edward is upstairs I think dear," she added as an aside to Bella. "Why don't you go and find him ready to make your entrance to the party together."

Bella turned to the stairs, suddenly eager to find her fiancé and join the party. "Are my parents here yet?" she asked, turning as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, they arrived an hour ago and have been asking after you. I'll let them know that you've arrived and will be back with us shortly," Esme answered, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Fantastic, thanks Esme," Bella called over her shoulder. "I'll be right back down with Edward. And I am so sorry again for being late, I know the effort both of you have put into throwing this lovely party for us."

Bella dashed up the stairs, thinking about how proud her parents were that she was marrying someone like Edward. Good looking, a wealthy family and a successful barrister in his own right, he really was the epitome of the eligible bachelor. Bella smiled to herself, _although bachelor is the wrong word to describe him now he's my fiancé, _she thought.

Reaching the spare room Edward still kept as his, Bella raised her hand to knock, then slowly lowered it again, listening hard to the moaning noises coming from the other side. With an ominous feeling of dread in her heart Bella moved to open the door. She hoped that Edward was on his own, watching television or listening to the radio, the only innocent explanations she could think of for the noises which could now be heard more clearly from inside the room. Flinging open the door, Bella's jaw dropped at the image in front of her.

In a tangle of limbs, the couple was so engrossed in each other they did not notice her stood in the doorway. Edward, with his identifiable bronze coloured curls was lying naked over a small woman with short black hair. Bella watched with a horrified expression as Edward, her Edward, lowered his mouth to the breast of the girl lying underneath him. Suckling greedily, her body arched towards his mouth, as he continued to thrust hard into her. Still unable to move or speak Bella eyes followed Edward's hand as it trailed down the side of the girls body, across her breast and round to squeeze her ass, pulling her up and further onto his cock. It was only then that Bella could fully see the face of the girl and although she did not think it possible, her heart broke again. Her sister. Alice.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bella screamed, causing the couple to spring apart. Alice pushed Edward off her in shock and tried unsuccessfully to cover her body, stammering apologies to her sister.

"Bella, oh my god Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean this to happen, I'm so, so, sorry," Alice said, over and over again.

Bella looked to Edward, angry tears filling her eyes. But instead of looking contrite or ashamed to be caught with his fiancée's sister, he just lay there, propped up against the pillows with an amused smirk on his face.

Before he had a chance to say anything which would increase her devastation, Bella wheeled round and ran from the room. She ran from her cheating fiancé and sister who thought it would be acceptable to fuck each other on the night of their engagement party. She ran from her parents, when all she really wanted to do was go to her wonderful Dad Charlie and let him hold her while she cried, like he used to when she was a little girl. But most of all, Bella ran from the girl that she had become when engaged to Edward. The quiet, reserved girl who let her boyfriend and his father tell her what to do.

Arriving at her car, Bella stopped, her chest heaving. Wrenching open the door she jumped inside and threw her heels onto the passenger seat for the second time that evening. Looking down at the huge diamond on her finger, Bella pulled off the engagement ring Edward had given her and launched it into the passenger foot well. Revving the engine, Bella sped away down the road, desperate to put as much distance as possible between herself and the scene which was now embedded in her mind. As she drove, snippets of what she had witnessed flashed in front of Bella's eyes. The way Edward's ass clenched as he thrust into Alice. How they had moaned, their breathing heavy from exertion. How Alice had run her hands through Edward's hair and gripped it hard, anchoring his mouth to her breast. Bella drove as fast as she could, not paying attention to where she was headed, trying to escape the torturous scenes floating through her mind, sobbing continuously all the while. After some time her tears abated and she slowed down. Glancing around, Bella did not recognise where she was, so slowly pulled her car to a stop, taking some deep breaths to calm herself. Taking in her surroundings more closely, Bella's eyes came to rest on what looked like a dingy bar. Without thinking too hard, she quickly wiped the smudged mascara from under her eyes, pulled on her shoes and jumped from the car.

Looking over at the bar and frowning slightly, Bella realised she perhaps shouldn't have been so hasty in her decision to stop and exit the car. Since dating Edward, they had frequented the bars and hotels in Chelsea where the staff knew your name on arrival and were ready with a glass of champagne. Edward had attended these establishments with his father and liked how the staff made him feel important, although this attitude often made Bella feel uncomfortable. She was well aware of how wealthy Edward and his family were, but it was not something she had actively searched for and the flaunting of cash and self-importance often exhibited by Edward and Carlisle regularly made her cringe.

The bar Bella stood outside was playing loud rock music of which she was a fan, however looking down at her outfit, she knew she was likely to stick out like a sore thumb. But thinking of the events of the evening, Bella adjusted her dress and walked inside, deciding that getting drunk in a place nobody would think to look for her was a comforting thought. Bella felt slightly uncomfortable as she walked across the room, drawing stares from the predominantly male crowd; bouncers, bar staff and patrons, who were obviously not used to a woman dressed for a cocktail party entering their territory. Making a beeline for the bar, Bella approached the striking figure with a shaved head, multiple piercings and tattoos covering almost all visible skin who was stacking glasses on a shelf. Starting to feel nervous and more than a little out of place, "I'll have a glass of wine, please?" she said to the barman, relishing the thought of taking the edge off how she was feeling.

"Sorry gorgeous," he answered with a smirk on his face, dropping his gaze down to her cleavage. "Not something we have a lot of call for here. You can have a beer though? Or a shot of something harder if you like?" He leered suggestively as Bella tried to pull her dress both up and down at the same time, failing miserably to cover any more of her bare skin. Bella inwardly cursed Alice for having picked such a revealing dress, then remembering what she had seen less than an hour before, she acknowledged to herself with wry amusement that picking an inappropriately short dress was definitely not the worst thing Alice had done that day.

"Um, I guess I'll have a beer then." Bella said, catching the bottle of ice cold beer he slid across the bar.

"That'll be £3.50 love." The barman smirked as Bella fumbled in her purse for some change.

Passing the money across the bar, she looked around and found herself staring at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. With a face that would not have looked out of place on a catwalk runway and bright green eyes, framed by a mop of honey gold curls, Bella felt her breathing falter as she stared at him. Dressed unusually smartly for their location in grey suit trousers and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, Bella could not help running her eyes down his body, noticing how muscular he was and admiring how he leaned casually against the bar while surveying the room like he owned the place. Everything else in the room and the events that had occurred not an hour before suddenly seemed dulled in comparison to the man stood in front of her. A tingling sensation she had never experienced before ran throughout her entire body, making her feel alive and horny as hell, as it stopped to pool between her thighs. Registering her parched mouth, Bella realised she had not breathed for the entire time she had been staring at the Godlike man. She had never before experienced desire to match what she felt for the man in front of her. As she opened her mouth to say something, what, Bella didn't know, the green eyes, in a face that was almost inhumanly attractive swung round to meet hers with a piercing glare.

"What the fuck do you think you're staring at?" he asked in a deep and extremely pissed off voice.

Bella started with surprise at his harsh words. Quickly getting over the shock, the desire Bella had previously felt dissipated rapidly, turning to anger. "An arrogant prick apparently," she retorted before turning on her heels and walking off.

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know your thoughts, would love to know what you all think! Oh, and if you were wondering, this is set in London…I am British after all!**

**Em xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I know I said I would upload one chapter a week, but the next couple are almost written, so I couldn't resist uploading this now! And we get to hear a bit more about the guy at the bar…can only be a good thing…right?**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

"For fucks sake Jay, what the hell was that all about?" asked Emmett, rounding on his best friend and fellow army veteran.

Jasper growled intelligibly at him, not in the mood to talk or even think about the way the small brunette leaning against the bar had made him feel. Desire coursed through him as he thought about the way her chocolate brown eyes had met his, so deep he felt like he could drown in them and he felt his cock twitch in his jeans. _What the fuck is going on_, Jasper thought to himself. He was used to the attention he received from women, but never before had a girl had this effect on him. As she settled herself at the other end of the bar, Jasper could not stop himself from watching her. He wondered why she was dressed for a cocktail party but had instead turned up at the grotty backstreet bar in Camden he liked to frequent.

"Jasper, man, are you alright?" Emmett asked again. His girlfriend Rosalie was also now peering at him with a curious expression on her beautiful face.

"Yeh, I'm fine, just not in the mood to be ogled at by some girl after the day I've had," Jasper said, grumbling. Emmett and Rose both stared for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Ogled?" said Rose. "Who the hell has replaced Major Jasper Whitlock with this pussy?"

Emmett continued to cackle loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity, including the girl at the other end of the bar, who was looking increasingly pissed off. Jasper watched as she hopped abruptly off the bar stool she had been perched on, smoothed her dress over her pert ass and sashayed off to the other side of the room. He watched the heads of every man and some of the women in the bar turning as she passed, prompting possessive thoughts to rush through his mind.

Jasper turned back to Emmett and Rosalie who were still pissing themselves with laughter, noting how often Emmett's eyes flicked to the small brunette. Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, Jasper knew that if Emmett hadn't been six foot five and built like a tank, he would have punched him in the face by now for staring at the girl.

"Shut the fuck up both of you," he said. After a final hoot of laughter, to their credit they both stopped and instead changed the subject to discuss their plans for the weekend.

Jasper turned back to the bar, trying to distract himself from the girl who was still making his cock want to leap to attention. Looking back at his friends, he thought about the beginning of his friendship with Emmett, how they had first bonded in primary school when Em had punched him in the stomach and stole his lunch. Even back then he was a huge guy, but Emmett had not counted on how fast Jasper could run and after chasing him round the playground and attempting to wrestle his ham sandwich back, a lifelong friendship developed. _I don't even really like ham sandwiches_, Jasper thought to himself with amusement, not that his Mum had ever remembered that. The two boys had been inseparable throughout the rest of school and joined the army together when they left at 18. There was nobody else in the world Jasper would trust to watch his back and although he still viewed his discharge from the army with anger and disappointment, he was glad not to be on tour without Emmett, who had left to spend more time at home with Rose. Rosalie was a tall, statuesque blonde who worked as an English teacher and Jasper knew without a doubt that she and Emmett were made for each other.

The barman, known as Quill to his friends due to his ink, sauntered over to Jasper "Seem a little on edge tonight Jay," he said with a knowing look. "And what's with the posh get up? You're dressed like a fucking bank manager."

Jasper looked down at his outfit, knowing that it wasn't his usual state of attire. "Oh fuck off," he said. "We were meant to be going to my wanker of a brother's engagement party, but decided to sack it off at the last minute and ended up in this shithole you call a bar." Jasper said the last part with a grin, knowing it would wind Quill up.

Jasper was aware his father Carlisle would be exceptionally pissed off with him for not turning up at the party and would probably threaten again to disown him. However, this seemed to be the constant state of their relationship, hence why Jasper had not talked to his father or brother more than once a year during the time he had been away in the army. Only recently had they started to spend more time together, but this was still limited and Jasper realised he didn't know anything about his brother anymore or about the girl he was marrying.

Jasper turned from Quill back to his two best friends who were now whispering to each other with confused looks and he again became distracted by the girl who was now sat on her own at a small table on the other side of the room. As Jasper looked over at her, he noticed how sad she appeared, sat with her beautiful face half hidden by a sheet of soft brown hair as she rested her face on her hand. _Shit, I'm an asshole, _Jasper thought to himself, definitely beginning to regret his harsh words from earlier.

He couldn't take his eyes off her and stared broodingly as she raised her head and her eyes caught his. After staring for a second she looked down, a flash of anger still in her eyes. _I really did piss her off_ Jasper thought with amusement. He watched with narrowed eyes as a smarmy looking guy approached and offered her another bottle of beer with a whiskey chaser. She downed both drinks in quick succession, leaving Jasper feeling irrationally angry that she wasn't taking better care of herself.

"I'm going out for a smoke," he said to Emmett and Rose who were still shooting the girl confused looks. He wondered absentmindedly what was going on with the two of them.

"I know I recognise her from somewhere," Rosalie whispered to Emmett.

He looked at her quizzically. "Where from? And why the hell haven't you introduced me yet?" he said with a sly smile and a cocked eyebrow.

"You knob." Rosalie swatted at his huge arm fondly. "And that's the problem, I can't remember. I just know I've seen her face before."

"Whatever babe," said Emmett, bored with the direction of the conversation already. Rosalie gave him an exasperated look. Although she loved her man to death, he could be extremely infuriating at times. Built like a body builder, he was absolutely huge, but with the sweetest smile and the kindest eyes. Rosalie knew how lucky she was to find someone like him, big enough to make her feel safe and protected, a prerequisite for her when it came to boyfriends, but also kind and gentle, with the most ridiculous sense of humour. She smiled at him lovingly before snapping her fingers.

"I've got it!" Rosalie quickly looked round to check that Jasper had definitely gone outside for his cigarette. "You know we went with Jay to see Carlisle this afternoon?"

"Well yeh," said Emmett. "I can't believe the bust up they had over Edward's engagement party tonight. Carlisle must have known Jay would never willingly go, he hates that tosspot so much." He paused, a confused look crossing his face. "But what the hell do they have to do with the girl?" he asked, nodding his head towards the brunette who was now walking with a drunken sway across the bar.

"While you and Jay were with Carlisle, I was chatting with Esme. You know what she's like, she was telling me all about the proposal and was even showing me photos of the happy couple. I'm pretty sure that girl over there is Edward's fiancée,' Rosalie explained.

"But that can't be right," Emmett answered. "You know the engagement party's tonight. If it is her, what the hell is she doing here?"

Emmett and Rosalie both turned to look at the drunken brunette's retreating back, wondering what could have happened to cause her to abandon her own engagement party.

_Fuck I have definitely had too much to drink_, Bella thought as she headed out the door. At least the alcohol and attention from the men in the bar had effectively distracted her from thoughts of Edward and Alice together and from the arrogant prick she had met at the beginning of the night. Bella felt her eyes flash angrily at the thought of him, amused that she was now so much more pissed off with the gorgeous, golden haired man than she was with Edward. Feeling woozy, Bella made her way outside to get some air, only a little concerned in her drunken state by the group of three men who got up to follow her out of the bar. Stopping off at the toilets on the way out and expecting to see a drunken mess in the mirror, she was surprised by how good she looked; skin glowing and eyes sparkling.

Once outside she was relieved that the group of men who had followed her were nowhere to be seen. Relaxing, she leaned back against the wall and bent down to take off her heels, realising how much her feet were hurting after wearing the stilettos all night. As Bella stood back up, she noticed with concern that the three men were now standing around watching her closely.

"Alright sexy, how you doin'?" one of them called out, his voice slurring from the alcohol he'd consumed.

Bella looked at the floor, pretending not to have heard him and hoping they would go away and leave her in peace.

"Hey, I was talking to you," he said as she looked back up, registering with alarm that he was now right in front of her, flanked by his friends.

"I'm fine," Bella said, feeling her heart rate start to increase as she realised they were unlikely to leave her alone so easily.

"Just fine?" he questioned. "Bet I've got something that could make you feel a whole lot better." He leered at her as he leaned in even closer.

Bella could smell the whiskey on his breath and in a voice much stronger than she felt answered. "I said I'm fine, just back the fuck off."

The men started whooping. "You've picked a feisty one there Eric," one of them said, laughing.

"Well how about I teach her some manners then," Eric snapped, reaching for Bella's arm and pulling her hard towards him.

Before she could push him away, Bella was bewildered to find him flying away from her, hitting the wall with a thud. Standing in front of her was the arrogant prick from the bar, eyeing the other men with such fury they all started to back away.

"Come near her again and you'll wish you'd never lived,' he said in a menacing tone to the men, who skulked back into the bar muttering apologies and threats under their breath.

The man turned to look at Bella, surprising her with the still angry look on his face. "You need to be more careful," he said. "Do you have any fucking idea what they were thinking of doing to you?"

"I have had enough of asshole wankers like you for one night. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" Bella yelled back in shock. Suddenly, under the heat of his gaze she crumbled, the events of the night finally catching up with her. With a curse, he caught her just before she hit the ground, carried her over to a nearby bench and set her down gently.

"Hey, it's ok," he said, catching her chin with his long, graceful fingers and tilting her face up to look at him.

Bella felt as though a bolt of electricity had shot through her and pulled her face from his grasp. "I'm fine," she stammered, quickly realising that actually she was very far from fine and did not have a clue what to do with herself or with the feelings of desire and need that were coursing through her body, just from a single touch. She chanced a look up at him again, registering how tall he was even from a seated position and saw him frowning down with a strangely concerned look on his face.

"So, are you gonna tell me what a girl like you is doing at a place like this?" he asked.

Bella smiled to herself at his clichéd one liner, before shrugging her shoulders, not wanting to go into the details of her night with the man sat in front of her. "I've just had a tough evening and needed to escape from it all," she said vaguely. "I got in my car and started driving and this is where I ended up. I don't even know where I am." She suddenly felt concerned. How could she have been so stupid? Sat on a dark street in the middle of the night with a stranger, albeit a gorgeous one, with no idea where she was, or how she was going to get home now she was much too drunk to drive. "Fuck, I can't go home," she said, realising that there was no way she could go back to her house tonight if Alice might be there. Even as she tried to stop them, Bella's eyes welled up and she started to cry heavy tears, realising just how screwed her life had become in the space of a few hours.

"Oh fucking hell," the man cursed. "Bloody women."

But contrary to his words Bella was surprised to feel his arms wrap around her, holding her close as she cried. The sobs wracked her body and it felt like hours before she finally felt able to control her tears and pull away from him.

"So," he said awkwardly. "Why don't you think you can go home?"

Bella sighed. "I live with my sister. She did something tonight that I can't forgive and I can't go home to face her when I'm like this," she paused. "Please don't ask me anymore. I'll just find a hotel or something near here where I can stay for the night."

He looked at her incredulously. "You really don't know this area at all do you? You can't just wander off at night, hoping to find a hotel." Looking as though an internal battle was raging inside of him, the man stared down at her, before his gaze softened, the concerned look returning to his eyes. He ran his fingers through his golden curls. "Fuck it," he muttered. "You can crash at my apartment tonight, if you need to."

Bella looked up at him, amazed he had made the offer, particularly considering how much he had appeared to hate her at the beginning of the night. As she stared into his green eyes, Bella again felt the jolt of electricity rush through her, feeling her heart rate and breathing increase. As though everything seemed to centre on them, she felt her thighs involuntarily clench as she struggled to keep her mind clear and not focused on her arousal. "Yes," she whispered. "That would be great, if you don't mind."

He looked more than a little dazed that she had accepted his offer. _Fuck_, Bella thought, he had obviously wanted her to say no. As she opened her mouth to say that actually she would find somewhere else to stay, he stood up abruptly.

"Let me just tell my friends we're leaving," he said before slipping back inside the bar.

Bella quickly gathered her shoes which were still lying by the wall where she had discarded them not long before, all the while thinking about just how stupid she was being by agreeing to go back to a stranger's house in the middle of the night. But considering earlier events she really could not bring herself to care that much. She felt safe with this man, even though, she realised with bemusement, she still didn't know his name.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, surprising her by approaching so quietly. Bella looked up at him, a little intimidated and more than a little turned on by his close proximity.

"Yes," she said, not breaking eye contact.

"Good," he said, turning swiftly around to walk down the street. Just a few paces ahead of her he stopped. "Sorry darlin', I haven't introduced myself," he said over his shoulder in his deep masculine tone. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm Bella," she answered, following him.

"What the fuck do we do Rose?" Emmett said in alarm, wondering how they had let Jay leave with his brother's very drunk fiancée. "We didn't get a chance to tell him who she is."

"Well I'm not sure that would have been the best idea anyway," Rose replied. "You know the temper he has and he's already lost it with her once tonight. Can you imagine his reaction if he knew she's engaged to Edward?" Rose paused and looked up at her man. "Besides Em, we're still not one hundred percent sure it is her. Until we are, I don't think we should mention it."

Reassured and quite frankly glad to be let off the hook, Emmett agreed. Although he was considered by many to be a hard assed army Captain, telling his best friend that the woman he had taken home and had obviously been hung up on all night was actually his brother's fiancée, was not something he was looking forward to.

**Like it or loathe it, would love to hear from you. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really can't help myself, but knowing I have the first few chapters written makes it too much of a temptation not to upload! Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews, I love to read them. Please review and let me know what you think, they make me very happy! **

**Disclaimer: As always, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not.**

_What the hell was I thinking, inviting her back here?_ Jasper raged to himself as he unlocked the front door. He may have been a soldier, but he was no knight in shining armour. And now he had invited some crying woman he didn't even know up to his apartment. And not just any crying woman. One that made him hard just thinking about the way she looked; the swell of her tits in that dress, the curve of her hips, the perfect round of her ass. _Fuck, I need to stop this_, he thought. That's not the reason he had brought her back here. No matter how much he was thinking about running his hands down her body, grabbing her ass and pushing her back against the wall. _For fucks sake Whitlock, calm the fuck down_, he thought, not for the first time that night. Jasper turned to see Bella looking at him with a worried expression on her face and realised he had been stood with the keys in the lock for some time.

"Sorry," he apologised "Come in." Bella walked in, looking more nervous now. "Um, can I get you a drink of something?" Jasper asked, needing to do something to distract him from his inappropriate thoughts.

"Just a glass of water, thank you. I think I've had enough alcohol for tonight," she said with a small smile.

Jasper went to the kitchen, returning with Bella's glass of water and a beer for himself that he had grabbed as an afterthought. He stopped at the door, leaning against the frame, watching her as she perched on the edge of his sofa.

"Uh, hi there," she said, noticing Jasper watching her. A blush began to cover her cheeks and her chest started to rise and fall more rapidly as they stared at each other.

"So, Bella," he said, letting her name roll off the tip of his tongue as he crossed the room in a couple of fast strides. He sat down on the sofa next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You've had me worrying about you tonight. And I must admit, it's not something I'm used to doing."

"Why were you so worried about me?" she said with a puzzled look on her beautiful face. "You don't know me and judging by your reaction when you first saw me tonight, you don't even appear to like me that much."

Her last words were said with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious tone. Jasper felt almost glad that he had not been entirely let off the hook for his earlier behaviour. He didn't like his girls to be pushovers. Jasper chose to ignore Bella's enquiries, not finding the answers to be anything he wanted to think about or was ready to discuss with her. He countered her questions. "Or why don't you tell me how you ended up getting shitfaced in a bar and agree to come home with a man you don't even know? You're dressed for some cocktail party for fucks sake, where were you meant to be going?"

Tears filled Bella's eyes again as she looked at him. "I was at my engagement party," she answered, looking down at her bare feet which were now tucked up on the sofa. "I had to leave, I just, I just had to leave ok?" she said with a flash of her eyes, before giving an involuntary shiver.

Jasper was not sure how to reply to what she had just revealed. "Let me get you something else to put on," he said, glad for an excuse to rise from the sofa. Digging around in his bedroom, Jasper returned with his old Queens of the Stone Age hoodie, drawing a watery smile from Bella.

"I haven't listened to them for ages," she said.

"Why don't I put some on now?" Jasper asked, eager for any distraction from the beautiful woman sat in front of him, now wearing his clothes.

Bella glanced down at her watch and then back at Jasper with an apologetic look on her face. "Actually, it's been a long night. Do you mind if I get some sleep?" she asked, secretly wanting to put some distance between herself and the man in whose house she would be sleeping that night.

"Of course," Jasper answered, unable to think of any reason to keep her up and talking for any longer. Although, he would be glad to put some distance between himself and the woman who had more effect on him than anyone else he had met. "You can take my bed, I'll sleep out here."

Fifteen minutes later and after some protestation, Bella was tucked up in Jasper's bed while he was in the living room, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable on the makeshift bed on the sofa. After tossing and turning for some time, he got up and pulling a t-shirt over his head as went, walked briskly out onto the balcony for a cigarette, hoping it would calm him enough to get some sleep. Jasper had not slept well since his army days, but knowing that Bella was lying on his sheets, probably with very little on, had him so on edge that sleep felt miles off. He lit up and took a deep drag, exhaling slowly and instantly feeling more relaxed. With a pang, Jasper realised he could hear the muffled sounds of Bella sobbing through his open bedroom window. He felt his heart plummet, wondering what the hell had happened to upset her so much.

Finishing his cigarette, Jasper headed back inside and paused at the bedroom door, unsure of what to do. He wanted to check on her, but was concerned that a strange man going into her bedroom in the middle of the night may actually be more disturbing than it would be of help.

After hearing another heart wrenching sob, he made the decision with a sigh, gently leaning his forehead against the cool door. "Bella?" he called quietly, pushing open the door. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. She was curled up under the duvet, looking up at him with wide chocolate brown tear stained eyes. Unable to help himself, Jasper lowered himself onto the bed and placed his strong arms around her.

With a fresh wave of tears, she clung to him, her body shaking with sobs and her tears soaking his shirt. "Why did they do it to me?" she said. "How could he do that to me? He was meant to love me." Her crying took over and she said no more. Jasper held her warm body against his chest, ready to kill whoever had made her feel so bad.

Bella watched as the couple on the bed lay entwined, oblivious to anything but the feel of their bodies against each other. The man played with the woman's nipple, twisting and elongating, eliciting a long moan as she pushed her breasts harder into his waiting hands. Continuing the soft and sensual seduction of her body, he ran his hands down her stomach, following the trail with feather light kisses until he reached the juncture of her thighs. Pausing, he glanced up at his woman, before continuing his kisses down her inner thighs, purposefully skipping over her most sensitive area. The woman groaned in anticipation and need. "Please," she whispered, desperate for his touch to set her free, to release the pent up energy that was building inside of her. He moved back up her body, cupping her face with both hands before giving her a tender kiss, savouring the taste of her plump pink lips. As he pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth, Bella noticed that the man's hair was not Edward's bronze coloured curls that she was so used to, it was longer, honey gold strands falling to cover his face. As his lips parted from the woman beneath him, Bella recognised with a shock that the girl lying there in complete ecstasy, was the image of herself.

Bella woke up with a start, the arousal she had felt in her dream still coursing through her body. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel the dampness from her cleft spreading onto her knickers. Turning over she found herself face to face with a sleeping Jasper. They were lying so close Bella could feel every inch of his body alongside hers. And although he was still asleep, there was definitely one aspect of his anatomy which was up and raring to go. Bella couldn't suppress her grin, pleased it was not only her that was so turned on just from sleeping next to each other. Feeling his hard length against her did nothing to abate Bella's feelings of need, as she fought the urge to reach out and touch him. Instead, she took the opportunity to study Jasper more closely. He really was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. His mop of honey gold coloured curls fell almost to his shoulders, and the tanned skin of his biceps were covered with tattoos, something that had been hidden the previous night. Before she could allow her gaze to travel any further down his body, Bella was faced with a pair of bright green eyes, still slightly blurry from his night's sleep.

"Mornin' darlin'," he greeted her in a soft voice. "How're you feeling today?"

"I'm ok," she said, distracted again by his erection against her side. "Thank you for letting me stay here last night…I should get going though, my family will be worrying about me." Bella shifted slightly away from him, anything to put some distance between herself and the man lying next to her in bed, looking sexy as hell with his rumpled hair and drowsy smile.

As Bella moved away, she noticed Jasper glance down his body, flushing red as he noticed how obvious his arousal was, even through his boxers. Bella smirked to herself, immediately glad that her feelings, which mirrored his, were better hidden. Moving swiftly, Jasper walked out of the room, muttering about needing some coffee.

As he left the room, Bella had a moment to think about the events of last night. With the real world calling, she dropped her head to her hands as she realised what a mess she was in. Scrolling through her phone, she yet again had a huge number of missed calls. Dad, Mum, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Jake, they were all listed. Bella took a double take of surprise, registering the last name on the list. Jacob Black was one of her best friends and had been living abroad for the majority of the last five years. Judging by the number of calls she'd received from him, Bella guessed he must be back in the country.

Before she could change her mind, Bella removed Jasper's hoodie which she had slept in and pulled back on her dress. Glancing down at her attire, she pulled the hoodie back on over the top and nervously left the bedroom. "I'm sorry Jasper, but I really do have to go," she said, walking towards the door. "Oh, and I'm keeping the hoodie for now," she called back over her shoulder with a grin.

Jasper could only watch in amazement as one of the most amazingly beautiful and sexy girls he had ever seen walked out of his door.

Despite feeling guilty, Bella walked quickly down the road to where she had parked her car, pulling out her phone to speed dial Jake on the way.

"Where the fuck have you been babygirl," he said as he answered the phone. "Everyone's been worried sick about you. What the hell happened last night?"

Bella sighed with relief at hearing his voice. "Jake, can I see you, please?" she said. "I don't know what to do." The panic was rising in her chest, threatening to swamp her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Jake reassured in his deep voice. "Meet me in the café down the road, we'll have breakfast and you can tell me everything."

Glad that Jasper lived so near to the bar where she had left her car, Bella jumped in her Range Rover, hanging up on Jake as she did so. Looking down at Jasper's hoodie with a sudden idea, she rummaged in the glove compartment. Pulling out Rated R, her favourite Queens of the Stone Age album, she put it in the CD player and pulled out onto the road, eager to see her best friend and unload everything that had happened.

Arriving at the café where she had met Jake hundreds of times before, Bella hurried through the door to the ring of a bell and in delight, saw him sat in their usual booth. At 6 foot 7, with olive coloured skin and dark cropped hair, Jake intimidated everyone in the room except for Bella, who had known him long enough to know what a softie he was.

"Hey sweetie," he greeted her, kissing her softly on the cheek and pulling her in for a hug. Bella sagged against him, letting the pain she felt fall onto him. Jake looked down at her with concern in his eyes. "Let's get you a cup of tea and some breakfast and then you can tell me what's happened. From the beginning." Bella smiled, glad to be with her friend who knew her so well.

Their drinks and food arrived and Bella began to tell Jake everything that had happened at her engagement party. As she described what she saw when she walked in on Edward and Alice, Bella felt Jake's body tense beside her. She swiftly put her hand on his arm. "Please let me finish" she said, before he could start the foul mouthed tirade she knew was coming. Bella managed to hold it together as she described what she saw, despite the pain evident in her voice. Although, Jake was not able to do the same when he heard where Bella had gone after leaving the party.

"Let me get this straight Bella. Are you actually telling me that you went to a bar and then went home with a man you don't know?" he said loudly, drawing stares from the other customers. "Why on earth didn't you call me last night?" he asked, almost quivering with rage. "What could have happened to you doesn't even bear thinking about."

Bella looked at the floor, feeling ashamed that she hadn't thought about how her actions would worry her family and friends. Slowly, she came to the realisation that until she had looked at her phone this morning, she hadn't even known Jake was back in the country. "Don't you dare be disappointed with me when I didn't even know you were home," she countered. "Why didn't you call me, anyway?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for your engagement party," he muttered.

"Well I certainly got a surprise last night," Bella said, irrationally angry with Jake.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have let you know I was back." Jake looked at her with a knowing look in his eye. "Anyway, you don't seem as upset as you should over the situation with Edward and Alice, and you have definitely glossed over the guy who looked after you last night. Spill it Swan."

"Urgh Jake, I don't know what to think about him. He started off by acting like such a prick and I have no idea why. But then, he was so protective and I felt so safe when he held me last night. Plus," she added, "He is so hot it is unreal, I've never felt the way I do when I look at him."

"What? More than you feel when you look at my hot bod?" he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eew, Jake," Bella squealed, "You're not exactly my type. And I'm definitely not yours!" She laughed, safe in the knowledge that Jake and his boyfriend Sam were besotted with each other. "And I know he's not immune to me either," she added, briefly describing how she had woken to find his hard cock pressed against her side.

"Well if he's as impressive as you describe, you need to give him a call straight away." Jake said, laughing. "There's nothing like getting straight back on the horse!"

Bella laughed back, then stopped, with a defeated expression on her face. "I can't move on that quickly Jake," she said seriously. "I was with Edward for five years and even though he was often a controlling idiot and a manipulative fucker who betrayed my trust, I did still love him." Jake raised his eyebrow. "Besides, even if I wanted to call him I couldn't," she admitted sheepishly. "I didn't get his number."

"Oh Bells," Jake groaned. "You are hopeless at this! What girl meets a guy who protects her, holds her all night and apparently looks like a God, but then doesn't get his number in the morning? What's his name anyway?" he asked, a thought striking him. "Maybe we can look him up?"

"His name's Jasper Whitlock," Bella answered, before looking up sharply. "And you are not to look him up. Seriously Jake, I need some time to wallow in self-pity for a bit. Meeting some guy was hardly the most life altering thing that happened last night." Shaking her head sadly, she added "I should probably see Edward at some point. I need to give him back the engagement ring."

"Let me do that for you hun," Jake said. "If you're sure it's over and don't want to talk to him, there's no need for you to see him unless you really have to."

"Thanks Jake," Bella answered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're home."

**I'm sorry for the teasing here people…in bed together but no lemon! I promise you it will come, not long to wait. As always, please read and review, I need to hear your thoughts! Lots of love xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows, it means so much and I love to hear what you think. Reviews are love and I need more! Lots of love xx**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just play with her characters.**

"You've been awol for weeks man," Emmet said to Jasper, taking a break from their game of squash to give his friend a curious look. "We haven't seen you since you left Quill's with that hottie the other night."

"Her name's Bella," Jasper said, shocking his friend with his vicious tone.

"Woah, chill out, I didn't mean anything by it." Emmet held up his hands. "So, any plans to see her again?" he asked carefully.

"No." Jasper answered. He had thought about Bella every day since the night they had spent together. He wasn't surprised by her reaction to him come the morning, considering he had yelled at her more than once and woken her up by rubbing his cock against her. Jasper felt mortified by his body's reaction to sleeping in the same bed as Bella. There was no way anyone could describe him as innocent and he had fucked his share of beautiful women, but since holding her that night and waking up to her beautiful face in the morning, Jasper had found that he could not look at any other girl. Plus, she still had his favourite hoodie.

"Well that's probably a good thing," Emmet said. "A girl like that will only be trouble."

Despite disliking Emmet's words, Jasper couldn't help but agree. A girl who behaved that recklessly, no matter for what reason, would definitely be trouble. _But then a little bit of trouble is what makes life that bit more interesting, _Jasper thought to himself with a grin. _And I do want that hoodie back._

"I completely agree Em," Jasper answered.

Emmet nodded in a satisfied manner. "Let's get back to the game then, I've gotta beat your ass at this some time!"

Bella picked up her phone, groaning when she saw Jessica Stanley's name flashing at her again. Jess had called every day since her ill-fated engagement party, ostensibly to check that she was ok, however Bella was well aware of her friend's propensity to gossip and knew that she would not pass on a chance to get the details of that night. After Jake had returned her engagement ring to Edward and picked up some clothes from the house she shared with Alice, Bella had spent the last two weeks moping around his flat and sleeping on the sofa, not leaving unless it was for lectures or her job in the bookshop. She knew that she would have to face her sister eventually, but she didn't feel ready for that conversation yet. From her daily talks with her parents, Bella knew that Alice was sorry for what she had done, but that didn't excuse the selfishness of her betrayal.

Jasper had also been on her mind. Bella still found herself completely hung up on him, but didn't have the energy to entertain the thought of trying to find him. Although this did not stop her from thinking about him, particularly lying on the sofa at night, with Jake and Sam in the next room. Bella felt lonely and her mind drifted constantly back to the night she had spent with him and how safe she had felt in his muscular arms.

Deciding that things had to change at some point, Bella took a deep breath and picked up her phone. She knew that Jake and Sam were happy to have her to stay for as long as she needed, however she also knew they were missing their time alone together. Particularly because Jake was only back in the country for a few months. They were the only couple Bella knew who had managed a long distance relationship quite so successfully.

She tapped Jessica's name on her phone and pulling the phone away from her ear, winced at Jess's high pitched squeal as she answered.

"Oh my god, Bella! I heard you and Edward had split up. Are you ok? What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now Jess," Bella said, a warning tone in her voice. "But I do need some girl time. Can we arrange lunch or something?"

"Of course Bella!" Jess answered. "Meet you at 12? I'll get the girls together and text you where we're meeting."

"Sounds great, I'll see you later." Bella was already dreading seeing her friends, but knew that she needed to do something other than sit around Jake's flat all day. With her mind set, she pulled herself up from the sofa and headed for the shower to get ready to face the world.

As Bella approached the restaurant, she could already see her group of friends inside. Jessica, Angela and Lauren had been her friends since their first days at university and had managed to stay in touch, largely due to Jess's bossy nature, insisting they all meet once a week to catch up.

Joining them at the table of the popular pizza chain, all eyes immediately focused on Bella. "How are you?" asked Angela, the quietest of the group and the most empathetic. "We heard that you've split up with Edward, do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not too much to say," Bella said. "Edward cheated on me at our engagement party, there's not really any way you can move on from that." She looked up at the shocked faces around the table, regretting that she had blurted it out so abruptly.

"Um, who with?" asked Jess.

Bella, looked at the table, sorry that she had not made up another reason for her split with Edward. "Alice," she answered. "My sister."

Loud gasps emanated around the table as her friends registered her words.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Angela said. "I can't believe they would do something like that to you. You should have called us earlier. You know, we're always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks hun. I just needed some alone time to work things out in my head. I'm feeling much better than I thought I would about it."

The conversation moved on to more mundane topics, for which Bella was glad. It was not like her to be the centre of attention. Jess was excited to tell them all about her new boyfriend, regaling them all with the details for a number of minutes.

"So, he's a city banker and he's called Laurence. He's gorgeous, of course and absolutely loaded!"

As Jess droned on, Bella rolled her eyes and smiled to herself at Jess' overexcitement. Despite thinking Laurence sounded incredibly boring, she acted happy for her friend; asking questions, oohing and aahing in all the right places as Jess babbled on about the dates they had been on.

As she came to the end of her last story, Jess looked to Bella. "I'm so sorry Bella, here's me going on and on about my new man, when you've just split up with your fiancé. That's so insensitive of me." The look on her face was not particularly sympathetic however, if anything she looked a little smug. Bella knew that Jess had been jealous of her relationship with Edward, particularly as she usually struggled to hold down a relationship for more than a few weeks.

"Oh don't worry about me!" Bella said, in a much more upbeat manner than she felt.

"I'm so glad you're ok about it," replied Jess, "Because he has a friend you should meet." She carried on in excitement. "His name's Mike Newton, he works at the bank with Laurence, he's gorgeous, blonde hair and blue eyes, just what you need to get over Edward," she said with a sly grin.

Bella felt as though she had been ambushed. "But I'm really not ready to move on yet," she answered. "It's only been a couple of weeks since I finished with Edward."

"It's best to get straight back on the horse Bella," said Lauren, giggling, always one to follow Jess's lead. Angela rolled her eyes, giving Bella a sympathetic glance. But Bella was thinking back to her talk with Jake the night after the party, when he had given her exactly the same advice, even if he was talking about a different man.

"Ok," she agreed finally. "I'll meet him."

The other girls looked at her with surprise. "Well, ok, that's great," Jess said, obviously expecting her to say no. "How about I set up a double date for us?"

"Sounds perfect." Bella smiled, now fairly amused at how put out Jess appeared to be. "I can't wait to meet him."

Half way through the dinner date a few days later and Bella was regretting agreeing to come.

She had gone all out for the night, dressing in her favourite tight blue knee length dress which showed just the right amount of cleavage. Teamed with skyscraper heels and chandelier earrings, Bella looked good and she knew it. She could tell her date appreciated the effort she had made, as he constantly ran his eyes over her body.

It had seemed like the night was off to a good start when the two men walked Bella and Jess to their table, pulling out their chairs. Polar opposites of each other, Laurence was tall, with smooth black skin, a shaved head and a wide smile. Mike was the shorter of the two, with spiked blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was as good looking as Jess had said, in a clean cut, preppy sort of way.

He smiled widely at Bella as he introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Mike Newton, Jess has told me a lot about you."

Bella had smiled back, enjoying the easy manners of the good looking man in front of her.

The food at the Michelin starred restaurant they were eating at had been fabulous and Bella had relished her dressed crab and fillet of beef. By the time they reached dessert, Mike and Laurence were still talking about their work and the pranks they played on the colleagues at the bank, as they had for the entire meal. Unable to help herself, Bella had zoned out, paying little attention to her date.

"Just as he was about to transfer the money and earn himself the most commission in the banks history, we pulled the plug out on of his computer! Charlie was furious!" Mike and Laurence whooped with laughter at their story, Jess giggling along with them. Bella dragged her attention back to the table and managed a half-hearted chuckle.

Seeming to sense that she wasn't really interested in what he was saying, Mike finally turned his attention to Bella.

"So, Bella," he said. "Jess says you're training to be a psychologist? I bet that means you can tell everything I'm thinking, right?" he finished, with a flirty smile and another glance down at her breasts.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Bella corrected him. "Well I'm completing my Masters in Psychology and would like to work in the field someday. It's such an exciting area to research, it changes constantly and there are still so many things we don't know."

"Uh, right," answered Mike, clearly unsure of how to respond to Bella's passionate speech. Bella looked at him with disappointment, any last thoughts she had of going on a second date with Mike disappearing as he dismissed her so quickly.

"Why don't we go on to a club?" Jess asked, perhaps sensing the tension which had grown between Bella and Mike.

"Yes, great idea Jess! I'm definitely up for some dancing," Bella answered, needing to go somewhere she could have a few more drinks and where the music would be loud enough to drown out the drivel Mike was now spouting about the millions of pounds he had moved between accounts in the last month.

"I'll meet you outside, I just need to freshen up." Retouching her make up in the toilets, Bella thought of the last time she had gone out drinking and the man she had met that night. She could not help but compare Jasper, with his angry words and the way he had protected and cared for her, to Mike's self-indulgent monologue which he had kept up for most of the night. Bella was not afraid to admit to herself that she had spent every night since seeing Jasper thinking of his body against hers and how his hard cock had pressed against her side. The dream she had the night she spent with him had been reoccurring and thinking of it now made her cheeks flush pink with need. Shaking her head to clear her inappropriate thoughts, Bella rejoined the others who were waiting outside in a taxi.

Making their way into a club which was pumping out dance music, the boys headed to the bar to buy a round of drinks while Bella and Jess made their way straight onto the dance floor, eager to let go and have a good time.

Jasper stood leaning against the bar, wincing at the dance music.

"Come on Jay, lighten up," shouted Emmett over the music, ignoring Jasper's scowl.

This was not the sort of place Jasper would usually frequent, but he had come along that night as a favour to Em. He looked around at the girls dancing suggestively, many of whom kept glancing over, hoping to catch his eye. He ignored them, annoyed that since spending the night with Bella no other girl came even close to her. _I didn't even fuck her, _he thought, feeling more and more pissed off that Bella had such an effect on him.

Two banker wankers bumped into him and Jasper turned, ready to give them a piece of his already very angry mind. Seeing the aggressive look on his face, the shorter of the two men with blonde hair and a baby face held up his hands in mock defence. "Sorry man," he said. "Didn't see you there."

Emmett grabbed Jasper's arm, pulling him away before he could start on the blonde asshole still smirking in their direction. "Let's go find a table," he said in his friend's ear, tugging him away with ease as Jasper shot the two men venomous looks.

Finding a table to rest their beers on, the two men carried on watching the girls in the crowd. "This is the life," said Emmett. "Can't do this sort of thing with Rose around!"

"God, you're impossible," Jasper replied with a shake of his head, knowing that although he liked to look, his friend would never do anything that would jeopardise his relationship with Rosalie.

Looking out onto the dance floor, Jasper found his eyes drawn to a small brunette in a tight blue dress which showed off her round ass and low cut enough to reveal her ample cleavage. As she rotated, dancing sexily with her girlfriend, Jasper recognised her. His heart almost stopped as he realised that Bella, who he had not been able to stop thinking about for the past few weeks was now right in front of him. He watched with fascination as she ran her hands down her body, in the way he had imagined her doing. As she threw back her head to laugh at something her friend said, the two girls were joined by the wankers from the bar. Jasper watched with increasing irritation as the blonde man wrapped his arms around her waist and attempted to pull Bella towards him. To his satisfaction, she did not seem to welcome the contact, firmly removing his hands. He was angry to see the blonde idiot did not seem to be getting the hint, as he went to put his hands on Bella again.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jasper said to Emmett who was oblivious to the scene Jasper had been riveted by. Looking at him with suspicion, Emmett narrowed his eyes, before opening them in alarm as he saw who Jasper was headed for.

"Jasper just leave it," he shouted after him, his voice drowned out by the loud club music as Jasper disappeared onto the dance floor.

Making his way swiftly towards Bella and the man who was accosting her, Jasper could feel his hands involuntarily clench into fists as he fought down the anger threatening to overwhelm him. Reaching the couple, Jasper snarled at the blonde man. "Get your hands off her."

Turning around with surprise, Bella's eyes widened with shock as she registered that Jasper was stood not a foot away from her, attempting to form a barricade with his body between her and Mike. Dressed from head to toe in black jeans and t-shirt with a number of his tattoos on show, he looked dangerous and very, very sexy. Eager to stop the evening from turning into a fight, Bella put her hand on his arm. "Jasper it's ok, I'm here with him," she said.

Looking up at him, Bella watched Jasper's eyes flash with an expression she could not quite place. Disappointment, jealousy, anger, they all ran through her mind. "Fine," he answered, before turning and stalking back off through the crowd.

Feeling as though cold water had been poured on her night, Bella watched Jasper's retreating back, fear striking her as she watched him walk away, suddenly scared that she had blown any chance she may have had to spend more time with him.

"I'm sorry Mike, Jess, there's someone I need to speak to," Bella said to her friends, walking away before they had a chance to respond. Following the path Jasper had taken across the dance floor, Bella looked everywhere but was disappointed to find that he seemed to have completely disappeared. Crestfallen, she paused near the group of tables at the edge of the club and continued to look around, hoping to see his head of honey gold curls.

Emmett noticed Bella pause by his table, looking out across the club as though she was searching for someone. Against his better judgement, he addressed her. "If you're looking for Jasper, he's gone outside."

Bella turned to look at him quickly, not thinking to question how this giant of a man seemed to know who she was and that she was looking for Jasper. "Thanks," she said, before making her way outside.

Wrapping her arms around herself against the cool air, Bella looked around for Jasper. Her eyes were drawn to a tall figure half hidden by shadows, leaning against the wall as he smoked his cigarette. She approached him quietly. "Jasper, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Bella?" he asked, his eyes hard and angry. "You're allowed to see any guy you want, it's nothing to do with me."

"I don't know why I bothered coming out here, if that's how you feel," she said. "But just for the record, I'm not seeing Mike. I only met him tonight and have no intention of seeing him again."

At her words, Jasper felt his anger dissipate and realised with shame he had snapped at her again for no reason. "No, Bella, I'm sorry," he said, taking her hand. "Can we start over?"

She smiled back at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Sure thing, but you've gotta come dance with me first."

Bella tugged on his hand, leading him back into the club. He followed behind, eagerly anticipating the moment he got to put his hands on her, showing everyone in the club, including the blonde wanker, that she was with him.

**Ooh, is this finally it? Bit of UST there! Sorry for the little cliffhanger, next chapter coming soon, I promise. If you like the direction this is taking, or not, please review and let me know your ideas!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this, too much going on! But wow, thanks for the reviews guys, it's so much fun reading what you think about my fic. Hopefully you like where this next chapter is going, finally get to some proper Bella and Jasper lovin'. Nearly a lemon…but not quite :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight.**

The hot air hit her like a wall as Bella led Jasper back into the club and onto the dance floor. She let her fantasies of Jasper's hands on her body fill her head as she began to move in time with the music. As though he could read her mind, Jasper grabbed her by the hips and pulled her hard towards him, holding her close as he moved in time with her. Looking straight into his vibrant green eyes, Bella wound her arms around his neck, resisting the urge to wrap her fingers in his hair and pull his mouth down to hers.

Moving even closer still, Jasper brought his mouth down to Bella's ear. "You still owe me a hoodie you know. It is my favourite after all." He didn't mention that it had only become his favourite the night he saw her in it.

"Well it's my favourite as well now," she teased. "I'm not sure I want to give it back."

"Oh Bella," he said, his voice even deeper than normal, reflecting the desire he felt for the small brunette rubbing her body suggestively against his. "I will find a way to make you give it back sweetheart, trust me on that."

"I'm counting on it," Bella answered, the mischievous look still in her eye. Dancing this close to him, with one of his strong jean clad legs wedged between hers, Bella was perfectly positioned to feel his cock as it twitched in his jeans, giving away how turned on he was by their conversation and close proximity. For the first time, Bella wished that her arousal was more obvious, wanting him to know just what effect he was having on her body.

Jasper slowly moved his hands down from her waist to cup her ass, pulling her up harder against him as they continued to sway to the music, oblivious to the crowds surrounding them. He was well aware that she would be able to feel the hard ridge of his swollen cock through his jeans, but could not bring himself to let her go. Bella felt the breath leave her body as she was held firmly in place by Jasper's strong arms, winding her arms tighter around his neck, she did what she had been fighting the urge to do before and wound her fingers into his hair. With a hiss Jasper mirrored her actions, roughly pulling her head back and lowering his mouth to hers. Before their lips touched a grating voice interrupted them.

"There you are Bella, I've been looking all over for you." Mike stood to their side, trying his best to look brave when faced with Jasper's venomous stare. Although clear from her body language that she did not want him around, Mike continued to try and get Bella's attention. "We were thinking of leaving now, fancy catching a taxi home with us?" he asked, indicating Jess and Laurence standing next to him.

With a growl Jasper turned on him. "Bella's fine exactly where she is, so why don't you fuck back off home pretty boy," he said. Out of nowhere, Emmett appeared, putting one hand on his friend's chest, preventing a fight from breaking out. When faced with this giant of a man, Mike and Laurence quickly retreated, knowing they would lose any fight with Emmett involved.

"See you around Bella," Mike called over his shoulder. "Let me know when you're finished with the psycho and we can pick up where we left off."

Before Emmett could stop him, Jasper dodged round and grabbed Mike by the shoulder, punching him in the face with a resounding smack. Other revellers turned to look as Jasper towered over Mike, ready to throw more punches, when Emmett grabbed him by both arms and hauled him backwards out of the club.

Bella threw Mike a dirty look as he lay on the floor clutching his nose before she turned to follow Emmett and Jasper outside. She found Jasper desperately trying to shake Emmett off and head back inside to finish what he had started with Mike.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Bella asked Jasper in amazement. "He's just some idiot who was pushing his luck. He wouldn't have done any harm and there was no need to hit him."

"I couldn't stand the way he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat," Jasper said, drained from his struggles with Emmett and the adrenaline that had run through him when his fist connected with Mike's face.

"Jay I'm gonna let you go," warned Emmett. "Don't go and do anything stupid." Emmett looked at the couple before him and ran his hand through his short dark hair, deciding he didn't want to get involved with what was going on between them. "I'm gonna call it a night, need to get home to Rose." He smiled as he thought of his girlfriend.

"Yeh, you go home man," agreed Jasper, smiling himself at the suddenly love struck look on his friend's face. "You are so under the thumb."

Grumbling and raising his middle finger in salute, Emmett stalked off, leaving Jasper and Bella alone, both flushed from the events of the night and unsure of where to go next.

"I seem to spend my whole time apologising to you Bella," Jasper said with a sigh, leaning back and propping one leg up against the wall.

"Well stop doing idiotic things you need to apologise for then," Bella answered. "Wasn't it clear enough in there that you were the one I wanted to be with? Nothing Mike said would have changed that." She stepped closer to him, breathing in the scent of male sweat and cigarettes. "Although I do enjoy how possessive you get," she breathed in his ear.

At her words Jasper pulled her towards him and span her up against the wall. Pinning her body with his hips he once again wrapped his hands in her hair as his mouth crashed to hers. He tasted of beer and cigarettes and Bella relished the heady arousal she experienced as she let her tongue dance over his. She could feel his cock start to swell again in his jeans, rubbing against her most sensitive area. She shifted her hips, causing him to gasp as his eyes glazed, his need for her taking over. He ground his hips into hers, eliciting little whimpers and moans from her mouth. Bella let her head fall backwards as Jasper ran his tongue along the edge of her jawline and down across her neck, licking and sucking his way to the base of throat where he stopped and rested his nose, running it back up under chin and across her mouth until they were eye to eye, his lips aligned with hers. Unable to stop herself, Bella attacked his mouth with her own, wrapping her leg tight around his waist as she fought hard to keep a hold of her mounting need. Finally Jasper broke their kiss, resting his forehead against hers and breathing deeply.

"If we carry on like this darlin', I'm not going to be able to stop myself from taking you up against this wall," he said, knowing that it would not take much encouragement from her for him to push up her dress and pull her knickers aside, allowing him to finally touch the soft, wet flesh of her pussy. He groaned before backing away, leaving her slumped against the wall panting with need.

Although she knew he was right, it did not stop Bella from feeling hugely frustrated as she thought about how close she had been, just from the feel of his cock rubbing against her clit. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, trying to calm her frayed nerves. At the sound of a click, she opened her eyes to see Jasper leaning casually against the wall next to her with a lit cigarette, drawing deeply as he attempted to distract himself from his throbbing cock which he knew would now be dripping with the anticipation of being inside Bella's soft, pink pussy.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Bella asked. "It'll give you the opportunity to get your favourite hoodie back? And I still haven't said thank you properly, for before, I mean."

Jasper smiled gently. "Of course darlin'," he agreed. "Can you remember your way to my apartment? Or would you prefer to meet somewhere else?"

"Uh, perhaps we should go somewhere more public" she said, laughing, not sure she could trust herself to be alone with him. "Here's my number. Call me in the morning."

Jasper couldn't help but admit she was right, as much as he wanted to have her all to himself. He walked her over to a waiting taxi and ensured she got in safely. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, leaning into the car and locking his green eyes with her brown ones. "Take care of yourself tonight." He proceeded to give her the most gentle kiss she had ever experienced. Long and tender, Jasper sucked gently on her bottom lip, teasing her tongue with his.

"I will," she whispered as they broke apart and he closed the taxi door behind her.

Watching as it drove away, Jasper let out a deep breath before putting his hands in his pockets and sauntering in the direction of his apartment. _It's going to be a long night without her, _he thought to himself, only mildly concerned by how hung up on her he seemed to be.

Jasper arrived home and needing to cool off after his steamy wallside encounter with Bella, headed straight to the shower, dropping his clothes in a path on the way. He stepped under the streams of water and turned his face towards them, eyes closed as he rubbed his neck, remembering how Bella had gripped him there in her passionate embrace, pulling his head hard to hers. Without thinking, he moved his hand down towards his still swollen cock, which was now bobbing under its own weight, dark with unreleased arousal. He moved his hand leisurely along its length, thinking how good it would feel to have Bella doing it for him, her hands rubbing and teasing, or her sweet pink mouth with the plump lips. He cock wept as he thought of Bella's lips wrapped around him, staring up at him with her deep chocolate brown eyes, submissive in her beauty as she swallowed every last drop. His hand started to move faster with his fantasy, before he was interrupted by a knock at the bathroom door. It was thrown abruptly open to reveal a stunning redhead, standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Well hello there," she greeted him with a husky voice, her eyes darting coyly down to his erect penis "It looks like someone's pleased to see me," she said, throwing him a towel.

Cursing the women in his life, Jasper caught the towel and swiftly wrapped it round his waist. "What the fuck are you doing in here, Victoria?" he asked.

"Not so pleased to see me after all then?" she answered.

"Not when you let yourself into my house and my bathroom in the middle of the night. I thought you said you would call before you used the spare key?" Jasper was pissed off, but knew that he wouldn't take the key back. Victoria had a tempestuous relationship with her husband James, and despite frequent warnings from her friends, she refused to leave him. Even when he was abusive towards her. Jasper had given her the spare key some time ago to allow her an escape if things got too bad. Although she was his ex-girlfriend, they had parted on civil terms a number of years ago and had become close friends again since then. "Is everything ok with James?" he asked, walking to his bedroom and very aware that he was wearing nothing but a towel which was doing a sorry job of hiding his still partially erect cock.

"Yes, we're fine," she answered. Walking closer she stood before him and rested her hand on the multiple tattoos on his bare, wet chest. "I talked to Em and Rose though. It's you we're worried about".

He looked at her, surprised. "Why would you be worried about me?"

Before Victoria could answer, they were interrupted by a gasp of surprise and pain from the doorway. Bella stood there, hand over her mouth, her heart falling as she saw the close proximity in which a half-naked Jasper stood to the stunning red headed woman in front of him.

"I, I, the door was open," she said. "I knocked," she added, her voice faltering and fading away before she turned and ran from the room. She had just reached the still open front door when a strong hand grabbed her arm.

"Stop, Bella," Jasper said fiercely. "You have to let me explain."

"I don't think this situation requires a huge amount of explaining do you?" she countered. "It's pretty obvious. Clothes all over the floor, you're practically naked. Do you really think I'm so stupid that I can't put two and two together?"

"The problem is you've come up with six, darlin'," Jasper replied in frustration. "Do you really think I would fuck another woman after what happened between us earlier tonight? You're the only girl I can think about."

Bella looked up, wanting desperately to believe him and finding that despite the evidence in front of her, she believed every word he said.

"Fine, I'll listen to your explanation," she said, angry to be in this situation again. She turned to sit on the sofa, giving the redhead a glare as she passed.

"I think you should go Vick," Jasper addressed her. "You've caused enough problems for one night."

"I'm going, I'm going," she said. Leaning closer she whispered. "Be careful with her though Jay, you don't know who she is."

"And neither do you," he retorted, suddenly pissed at her gate crashing his evening. "You know the way out."

With a final worried look, Victoria left, leaving Jasper and Bella alone.

Jasper joined her on the sofa, sitting close and taking her hand. She wrenched it away, determined not to get distracted by his touch or his still glistening skin. Her eyes wandered across the black and grey pictures which adorned the skin of his chest and arms, wanting desperately to trace the lines with her fingertips.

She looked up at him, her expression hard. "I'm waiting, Jasper. I believe you weren't going to fuck her, although there had still better be a good explanation for why you were in your bedroom and practically naked with a woman who could be a bloody model." Even as she said the words, Bella knew that she was being unreasonable. Yes, she and Jasper had kissed earlier that night, but they weren't together and she didn't even know if Jasper felt that way about her. Although, from the intensity of his looks and his possessive, over protective nature, she felt sometimes that he did.

"She's an old friend, who has a spare key for the apartment so that she can escape from her abusive husband if she needs to. She walked in when I was in the shower and I went into the bedroom to put some clothes on. We were just talking." Jasper said the words in a rush, eager to reassure Bella and frustrated at having to explain himself.

Bella frowned at the news that Victoria had seen him in the shower, but then sighed, the truth of his words evident in his tone.

"What are you doing here anyway? I was going to call you in the morning. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Um, yes I'm fine. I just wanted to see you," she said in a small voice, her cheeks colouring red as she admitted her feelings. "We had almost reached home when I asked the taxi driver to turn around and bring me here."

Jasper smirked, pleased that he at least seemed to be having the same effect on Bella as she was having on him. "Well I was thinking about you as well," he said in a matter of fact tone. "In the shower," he added with a smirk.

"And are you going to share what you were thinking about me?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking down at the beautiful girl sat on his sofa, still wearing her tight blue dress and fuck me heels, Jasper felt his cock twitch, swelling swiftly back to the size it had been before Victoria arrived. "How about I show you instead?" he said, pushing her down into the sofa cushions, his mouth crashing hard against hers. Raising her hands above her head, he trapped them with his, as he kissed her furiously. Bella felt her body sag back against the sofa, any protestation she had wanted to make diminishing with the passion of his kiss. Bella felt her arousal increase as she pushed her breasts upwards, eager for as much contact as possible. Her nipples tightened in her bra as she was crushed against the naked body of a very turned on Jasper Whitlock. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, making him groan as he opened his eyes, looking straight into hers.

Releasing her hands, Jasper sat up, taking Bella with him, the towel from his waist now lying uselessly on the sofa beneath them. Her dress rode up to her hips as she straddled him, running his hands up her thighs until his thumbs met the soft wetness between her legs, barely covered by her skimpy underwear. He stroked gently over the damp silk of her knickers, unbelievably turned on by how wet she had become just from his kiss. Bella moaned as his thumbs grazed her clit through the silk, wanting him to give her more of his sensual touch. As she squirmed with need, Jasper's hands continued up her body pushing her dress up and over her head, freeing her swollen breasts which were aching to be touched. Noticing her discomfort, he pulled down the cups of her bra, allowing her pert breasts to spring free. She moaned loudly as he pinched and pulled on her nipples, elongating them before taking one into his mouth and sucking it gently, teasing the sweet point with his tongue. Bella wriggled on his lap, trying desperately to gain some friction between his hard cock and her now dripping pussy.

"Please Jasper," she moaned. "I need you to touch me."

"Oh you'll need to wait for that darlin'," Jasper purred. "I thought you wanted me to show you how I was thinking about you earlier?" He ran his lips up her neck and along her jawbone, placing a kiss lightly on her lips.

Bella moaned again, this time in anticipation as Jasper took her hand and placed it on his chest. "It's your turn to touch me first," he whispered in her ear.

"Where?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well where do you think?" he said in amusement, glancing down at his cock suggestively where it lay, heavy, between their legs.

With a grin, Bella ran her hands leisurely down his toned chest, feeling the planes of muscle and giving into her earlier desire to trace the pattern of his tattoos which ran across his pecs and down the left hand side of his body, curling across his toned stomach.

"Come on darlin', you're killing me here," Jasper grumbled, willing her to stop playing around and touch his cock.

"Patience, patience," she said, before giving him what he had craved since the night they met. She wrapped her hand tightly around him, running it up and down, letting her fingers dance over every vein, every crease, until she reached the sensitive tip. Using her thumb to rub across the top, she used his precum which had gathered in a large drop, to lubricate his entire length.

As her hand moved faster, Jasper let his head roll onto the back of the sofa, breathing hard as he felt his cock harden and jerk. "Stop Bella" he hissed. "Get on your knees."

Bella looked at Jasper in shock at his blunt words, then scrabbled to do as she had been ordered. Eyeing his cock, Bella swallowed, nervous about how much larger it seemed from her kneeling position between his legs. Not wanting to delay any further, she gripped the base of him with one hand, wrapping her lips around him before swirling her tongue over his tip. She allowed more of his cock into her mouth, moving her hand in time with her bobbing head.

Jasper knew that he wouldn't last much longer, with his fantasy of Bella's lips spread around his cock occurring in front of his eyes. Unable to help himself, he gently grasped her hair and thrust into her mouth groaning as she deep throated him.

Able to tell that he was about to come, Bella reached round to stroke his balls, squeezing them gently. She looked up at him and her deep chocolate brown eyes met his green ones, hazy with lust as he reached his climax. Spurting profusely down her throat, Bella swallowed around him, continuing to lap and suck at his cock until she had swallowed every last drop and licked him clean.

Jasper released Bella's hair from his grip and gently eased her back onto his lap, rubbing her neck and shoulders as he did so.

"You. Are. Perfect," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss. "And now my darlin', I seem to remember that you were begging me to touch you?" For the second time that night, Jasper had her lying on the sofa, as he kissed her hard on the mouth, feeling himself grow hard again as he tasted himself on her lips.

Bella moaned with the anticipation of his lips touching more of her body. As though he could read her mind, Jasper ran his tongue down her body, stopping to tease her pert nipple, sucking and biting, drawing a cry of pain and arousal from her lips. Bella thrashed her head from side to side, needing him to touch her sensitive area which had been neglected all night.

"Patience, patience," he teased, throwing her own words back at her. At a leisurely pace, Jasper kissed slowly down her body, stopping briefly on the way to stick his tongue in her belly button with a mischievous grin, before he settled between her thighs.

Bella bucked her hips into him as he licked up the centre of her sopping wet panties, before he placed a gentling hand on her stomach, stilling her frantic movements. Finally, he slid her knickers down her legs, leaving her open and vulnerable to his touch. Bella cried out in ecstasy as Jasper, with a wicked glint in his eye, dipped his tongue without warning into her waiting pussy. She revelled in the feeling of being worshipped by the gorgeous man who was currently running his tongue up through her folds, flicking her clit as she cried out again. Bella lost herself to the feelings that ran through her body like electricity, radiating out from where Jasper was working his magic on her clit. Feeling herself getting close to climax, Bella knew from experience that she needed something extra to tip her over the edge. Reaching down, she grabbed Jasper's hand from where it rested on her stomach, pushing it down between her legs.

Jasper smiled, amused by her tenacity. But going along with what she obviously wanted, he inserted one long finger and then two into her empty pussy, stroking and sliding his fingers in and out in increasingly faster strokes before biting down gently on her clit. With one last wicked flick of his tongue, Bella shattered, clenching around his fingers as she screamed through her orgasm, before finally stilling, a few quiet whimpers leaving her body as the shudders abated.

Jasper raised himself up and pulled Bella into his chest where she lay on the sofa.

"Jasper that was incredible," she murmured sleepily, snuggling into him. He held her close, revelling in the opportunity to have the girl he had been thinking of for the last few weeks lying in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Because I have the chance and to avoid such a long gap as between the last two chapters, I thought I would upload the next one now! Oh and this is the one where Jasper finally finds out who Bella is…excitement! Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favourite and reviewed…I love you all **

Bella woke up feeling cold, missing Jasper's warm body curled around her. Rising from the sofa she looked at her phone and groaned. Six in the morning was far too early to be awake. Spying Jasper's black t-shirt lying on the floor, she pulled it over her head, relishing the smell of Jasper that it radiated.

Hearing movement from the bedroom, she peeked through the door, her breath catching in her throat. With a scowl on his face and dressed only in tracksuit bottoms, Jasper was performing bicep curls aided by a weight. Sweat misted his skin and his muscles contorted and tensed, providing an amazing visual show as his tattoos danced on his muscular frame. Bella licked her lips, unable to control her body's physical response to the man in front of her. As though he could feel her watching him, Jasper looked up, the scowl on his face not diminishing.

"Hi there," Bella said, her smile faltering as she took in his cool, hard stare.

"Morning."

Putting down the weights Jasper walked past her out of the bedroom. He headed straight for the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He knew he was acting like a complete dick, but was unable to stop himself. He turned the shower on and peeled off his tracksuit trousers, letting the hot rain fall over his body as he rested his forehead against the cool tiled wall.

His feelings for Bella had grown exponentially since her submissive display last night. Uncomfortable with how much he wanted her around, Jasper knew he had defaulted to his usual defence and begun to push her away. _A psychologist would have a fucking field day with this shit_, he thought. As he soaped his body, he was disturbed by the bathroom door being thrown open for the second time in less than twelve hours.

Bella was momentarily distracted by his slick and soapy body before regaining her composure. "Care to tell me what the fuck is going on Jasper? I don't think I've done anything to warrant being ignored like this."

Thrown by her anger, Jasper was speechless in front of the beautiful woman shooting him heated looks from the doorway, wearing nothing but his t-shirt. Still unsure of how he felt, Jasper was astonished to feel his cock jerk and harden. Turned on by her defiant stance, Jasper focused his full attention on Bella.

"What the fuck is it with women bursting in on me in the shower? Come here," he ordered.

Bella hesitated, unwilling to go to him when she was still so pissed off.

"I said come here," he ordered again, determined that she would not defy him.

Finding herself unable to disobey, Bella walked towards the glistening Adonis, with a penis now so erect she could see every distinct vein running down its long length. As she neared the edge of the shower, Jasper grabbed her upper arms and yanked her hard up against him under the pouring water.

Bella gasped, the water quickly soaking through her t-shirt. Jasper pinned her roughly against the wall, holding her face between his large hands before kissing her surprisingly sweetly. Grasping the t-shirt, he pulled it up over her head, barely breaking contact with her lips and flattened himself against her smooth wet body. Bella's body responded to him against her will, her breasts becoming swollen and her cleft wet. She held him close as he kissed her more fiercely, tongues dancing and teeth clashing with their need to get as close to each other as possible.

Without warning, Jasper picked Bella up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing his rock hard cock against her and coating it in her slick juices. He watched with a satisfied expression as Bella's head rolled back against the wall, her body straining against his as he continued to rub against her, not quite providing enough friction to allow her the release she was striving for.

"Shit!" He realised how close he was coming. Setting her back on her feet, Jasper tugged Bella out of the shower. She moaned at the sudden end to their kiss and at the rush of cold air which met her when she was rushed out of the bathroom. Entering his bedroom Jasper threw Bella onto the bed, looming over her.

"I've been wanting to fuck you since the night we met." He kissed her hard on the mouth. "You're so sexy, and hot." He kissed her again. "With gorgeous tits," he added, lowering his mouth to her peak and sucking gently.

Through a haze of lust, Bella registered his words. "Jasper, we can't do this now. Please, stop."

"What are you talking about Bella? You want this as much as I do," he said as he continued to suck and kiss his way across her breasts.

"I'm serious Jasper," Bella said, gently pushing him off her. "You're right I want to have sex with you, but you can't just seduce me every time I'm pissed off with you. It's not fair. You know I find it hard to resist you," she finished with a smirk.

Jasper sat up with his hands on his knees and head hung, his face covered by damp golden curls. Feeling a light touch running down his back he turned to see Bella peering at him. Smiling wryly, he reached up to cup her face with his hand. Leaning into his touch, she smiled back, causing his heart to stutter and drawing a frown to his face. "I think we need some coffee," he said.

"Actually, I prefer tea," Bella answered with a grin.

Half an hour later found Bella and Jasper sat in his kitchen. Jasper was dressed in low slung jeans and no t-shirt, allowing Bella another view of his tattoos which she eyed greedily, now regretting her decision to stop him earlier. Having the same trouble concentrating, Jasper watched Bella as she perched on a stool, wearing another of his t-shirts and no knickers.

"I do think we should actually talk a bit, get to know each other, you know," Bella began. "I mean, I like getting with hot strangers as much as the next girl, but really Mr Whitlock…"

"Actually it's Major Whitlock. And the next time we want to have sex, you're going to have to ask for it," Jasper said.

"Hmm, we'll see." Bella looked up from her tea. "Major? Are you in the army or something?"

"Something like that. I joined with Emmet when I was 18 and worked my way up the ranks. I was discharged a couple of years ago after being wounded."

"What do you mean wounded?" Bella's eyes ran over Jasper's body. "Were you ok?"

"Well, there's no lasting damage if that's what you mean. My side was shredded with shrapnel from a roadside bomb." He indicated his left side now covered in tattoos. "But the field doctors were pretty good and patched me quickly. I was luckier than a lot of my men."

"I'm sorry Jasper," Bella said. "I didn't mean to pry. We can stop talking about this if you want."

"No, it's fine. And if I remember rightly, I was the one who brought it up." Jasper picked up his mug. "We were under fire and trying to get the wounded men to safety, when a bomb went off nearby. I was far enough away to only catch a few pieces of metal in my side, but one of my captains was much closer. He died while I held him, trying to stem the blood."

Bella looked at Jasper in astonishment at what he had just revealed. "Jasper," she almost whispered. "Your family must be so proud of you."

"Yeh, right. My father is eternally disappointed in me because I didn't follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. And my brother, well there's never been any love lost between us. My mum would have been proud though," he said with a soft smile. "So, your turn Bella," he said, changing the subject. "You wanted us to get to know one another and I seem to remember you mentioned an engagement party the night we met. What's up with that?" Jasper ignored the twinge of jealousy that he felt as his words.

"You have nothing to worry about. We split up that night. I've come to think of it as a lucky escape." Bella blew the steam from her tea. "Edward had just become so controlling that I didn't enjoy spending time with him anymore. But you know what it's like when you've been with someone for so long. I felt stuck and didn't know how to get out of it. So when he proposed, I said yes." Pausing for a sip, Bella looked Jasper straight in the eye. "He gave me an out in the end. I walked in on him fucking my sister at the beginning of our engagement party. That was the night we met at that bar."

"Fuck," said Jasper, exhaling loudly. "Your fiancé was called Edward?"

"Yes. Edward Cullen."

The blood drained from Jasper's face and his hands balled into fists. "Edward Cullen, your fiancé, fucked your sister at your engagement party?"

"That about sums it up," Bella answered. "Urgh and his Dad, Carlisle was just as bad. He never seemed happy with anything I did. They're both asshole wankers and I'm glad they're not in my life anymore."

"That they are. What were the rest of his family like?" he asked casually. "Does he have any brothers or sisters?"

"Esme, his Mum is lovely, she was the only one who made me feel properly welcome. And Edward mentioned a half-brother a couple of times, Carlisle had another son before he met Esme, but I don't think they get on very well. Edward hadn't seen him in years and it sounded like he was the black sheep of the family if you will."

With an odd look on his face, Jasper rose from the kitchen bar to answer his ringing phone. "I'll just be a sec, I have to take this," he said, moving to the privacy of his bedroom.

"Jasper, my man!" Emmett's voice boomed down the phone. "How did it go last night with Bella?"

"Yeh, great Em. Although something fucking weird happened this morning."

"Woah, not sure I want to hear about the weird shit you two have been doing to each other," Emmett said, laughing.

"Fuck off you idiot. I didn't mean anything like that. We were talking this morning and she told me about her ex fiancé. It was their engagement party she had ditched the night we met. Her fiancé…it was Edward, my brother."

"Ah, yes, about that," Emmett began. "Rose and I thought it might be her, but weren't one hundred percent. We didn't want to mention it in case it screwed things up and it wasn't her."

"Are you really fucking telling me you let me go home last night with my brother's fiancée and you didn't think I should know? Fuck that Em," Jasper said.

"Look, come round later and we can talk about it. I know Rose wants to see you."

"Whatever, man. I'll see you later." Hanging up on his friend, Jasper sat on the bed, wondering what, if anything, he should say to Bella.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry to run out on you like this. Again. But I need to get ready for my lecture."

Jasper's face softened at the sight of Bella standing in the doorway, with her round ass peeking out at him from the bottom of his t-shirt. "Lecture? You're a student then?" he asked.

"I'm doing a Masters in Psychology and today is my last lecture of the term," Bella said. "And I'm running late. I've got a shift at the bookshop afterwards, but I'll be free most of the time after today. So, um, can I see you sometime, maybe? If you're not too busy?"

Jasper laughed at her, charmed by her sudden shyness. "I'm sure I can fit you in sometime," he teased. "I want to hear more about this Psychology stuff."

Bella looked him straight in the eye, comparing him favourably to her disastrous date with Mike, before kissing him gently on the lips. "Come help me get ready," she said. "I think I might need another shower."

Jasper had a spring in his step as he walked up the steps to the apartment Emmett and Rosalie shared. He was still thinking about Bella's soapy body and how she had allowed him to wash her all over. Every, single, inch.

"Hey Rose," Jasper greeted her as she opened the door and pecked her on the cheek, noticing Emmett lying on the sofa. "Get up you lazy git, not even going to meet your best friend at the door?" Jasper walked over and lobbed a cushion at Emmett's stomach.

"Play nice boys," Rosalie called from the kitchen, before walking in carrying a couple of beers.

"You, my darling are an angel," Emmet grabbed Rosalie as she passed, pulling her down onto his lap for a kiss. "As for you, fucker. No calling me a git in my own house," he said to Jasper.

"Well if the shoe fits," Jasper answered back.

"It's like looking after a couple of five year olds!" Rosalie said in exasperation. "Jay, tell us what's been going on. I'm sorry we didn't tell you that girl might have been Edward's fiancée right from the beginning," she said. "You'd already yelled at her once just for looking at you and you didn't even know who she was. I didn't think it would be fair to put her in the line of fire again."

"It's cool guys. And I guess that explains why Vicky turned up all worried about me," Jasper said. "Although I still can't believe you actually let me take her home. Twice. Knowing who she was."

"Twice? What do you mean? Have you seen her again?" Rosalie asked.

"Um yeah, we saw her last night. Didn't Em mention it?" Jasper said, glancing over at him.

"No. He didn't." Rosalie whacked her boyfriend with a cushion. "How come you didn't tell me something like this? And how could you leave Jasper with her again!"

"Why does everyone keep hitting me!" Emmett said. "Jasper's the one hitting on his brother's ex-fiancée, not me."

Jasper felt his face colour as the couple turned to look at him. "So what happened between the two of you last night? It was beginning to get a bit steamy when I left." Emmett asked.

Jasper quickly talked them through the events of the previous night, drawing a look of exasperation from Rosalie (and a high five from Emmett) when he said she had stayed with him. Although, he glossed over the details of his encounter with Bella on his sofa and in the shower. He filled them in on what had happened to Bella on the night of his brother's engagement party, prompting enraged reactions from both Emmett and Rosalie.

"We knew Edward was a little shit, but I can't believe he would do something like that," Emmett said. "That is really low, even for him."

"That poor, poor girl," said Rosalie. "No wonder she decided to get so drunk that night. I'd have been out for blood if it was me."

"Well she seemed to think of it as a lucky escape," Jasper finished. "Although there is one thing that's been bugging me. She knows Edward and mentioned Dad as well. But she obviously didn't have a clue who I was."

"So there was absolutely no recognition at all when you told her your name?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," Jasper replied. "I guess that in however many years they were together, Edward didn't think I was worth mentioning."

"Hang on a minute," Rose said. "Did you not tell her who you are? Please tell me you're not going to keep something so big from her?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to say anything. She rushed off this morning for a lecture. I'm not sure how I'd have told her anyway. I don't want it to fuck things up with her. I mean, how the fuck do you break news like that?"

Enjoying the mid July afternoon sun as she walked down the street after her shift at the bookshop, Bella pulled out her phone for her daily phone call to her parents. They had been hugely worried about her since the engagement party and were needing a lot of reassurance that she was ok. Bella knew they blamed themselves for Alice's actions that night, believing they should have been firmer on her as she grew up and not indulging her selfish behaviour.

"Hey, Dad, it's me," she said as he answered the phone. "How're you? And Mum?"

"We're both fine Bella Bear. How're you? You're sounding fairly chipper this afternoon," her Dad, Charlie answered.

Bella smiled at the old nickname which her father now rarely used. She had always enjoyed a close relationship with her father, who had been a police officer his whole life and was always incredibly protective of his daughters. Bella knew that if Alice hadn't been so closely involved with her breakup with Edward, Charlie would not have tried so hard to contain his anger.

"I am feeling good actually Dad," Bella said, not mentioning how much Jasper had to do with her good mood. "I've had my last lecture for the summer and have just finished my shift at the bookshop, so I'm feeling alright about everything."

"Well I'm glad about that Bells and I'm not going to ask you again if you've spoken to Alice," he said. "But we do need to sort out where you're living at the moment. You know I love Jake and Sam, but you can't live on their sofa for the rest of your life."

"I've been thinking about that as well actually" Bella said. "I've got some money put aside from working before my Masters and from when Grandma died. I was thinking of finding myself a flat on my own. I saw a perfect one in the newspaper yesterday. It has a cute little garden, the rent's reasonable and it's available immediately. I have an appointment to look round tomorrow."

"Well that sounds fantastic Bella! Sounds like you don't need me and Mum to look after you anymore. But do let us know if you need anything at all."

"Dad I'll always need you. In fact, there is something you can do. Could you collect the rest of my stuff from the house? I still can't face Alice quite yet."

"Of course Bells. Just let me know when. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Bella hung up with a smile on her face. Taking a deep breath and psyching herself up, she dialled another number on her phone.

"Bella, how lovely to hear from you," Jasper answered on the first ring.

She laughed. "Well that's very formal," she said, grinning at the huffing coming from the other end of the line. "I've decided to get myself a new flat and have an appointment to look around one tomorrow morning. Would you come with me?"

"Of course I will. What time?"

"11am. I'll text you the address and meet you there if that's ok?"

"I'll see you then Bella. I'm glad you called," Jasper said.

"Me too," Bella answered before hanging up. She felt more contented and free than she had in a long time, since well before her breakup with Edward. Breathing a big sigh of relief and swinging her arms gaily at her sides, she practically skipped down the street. A possible new flat, a gorgeous guy she was happy spending time with and a free summer. _And a sister you haven't spoken to in weeks _she reminded herself, her heart falling slightly.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it…if you did, or if you didn't, please let me know what you think!**


End file.
